Life Finds a Way
by ElegantButler
Summary: Also including the Max Headroom universe, the Doctor and Clara accidentally enter Duo and Heero's lives and change them forever.
1. Chapter 1

Life Finds a Way

A Gundam Wing/Max Headroom/Doctor Who Crossover

-Chapter One: The Doctor, the Soldier and the God of Death-

"Doctor, where are we?" Clara asked.

"London, 1733." The Doctor replied, .

He opened the door to the TARDIS and looked outside in dismay. The world outside did not bear even the slightest resemblance to either the time or place that he had requested the TARDIS to bring them to.

"Slight miscalculation." he apologized.

"How slight?" Clara asked as she looked out the door. "Doctor, where is there a giant robot standing here?"

"I'm not certain, but I think we should try to be friendly. It's better to accidentally prevent a war than to accidentally start one." He looked up at the enormous man-shaped thing that stood before him. "Good day to you, sir or madam," he said politely, as he stepped out of the TARDIS, "I am the Doctor. My friend Clara and I are from out of town. We were traveling and got turned from our intended path."

There was a momentary pause, then a voice came back to them. "Doctor? What sort of Doctor?" It was a cautious voice, one that suggested a dislike of all men medical.

"Not a Doctor. The Doctor."

"Didn't realize there was only one left." the voice was flippant but sounded potentially friendly.

Clara chuckled. "You've got quite a sense of humor for a machine," she told the thing towering above her.

"Machine? Oh! I guess you really are from out of town. Thought everyone on this world knew about Gundams, though."

"Gundams?" The Doctor considered. "Really? You're a Gundam pilot, then?"

"Pilot?" Clara asked. "This thing is a pilot?"

"No, it's a vessel," The Doctor explained. "The pilot we've been talking to is inside it. This has to be some time in the After Colony era."

"After Colony?" Clara inquired.

"Earth expanded it's population into several many decades if not more after your time. But man was still a warring race at the time, and the creation of the colonies led to new wars amongst themselves and against their home world."

"Who are these people?" the voice came from another Gundam that was circling above them.

"Just some strangers who are a little lost," the first pilot replied.

"And you just decided to strike up a polite conversation with them, did you, baka?"

"If I were to make an educated guess based on word usage, accent and vocal inflection, I'd say you're Japanese, am I right?" the Doctor inquired, "Or that you have lived extensively amongst Japanese people?"

"Shut up," the now-hovering pilot warned as he drew his Gundam closer. "What are you doing here?"

"Just making polite conversation as you said yourself a few moments ago," the Doctor replied.

"They don't know anything," the pilot of the standing Gundam told the other, who seemed to be his superior officer. Or at least seemed to be more military-minded. "They thought Deathscythe was a sentient being of some kind."

"Well... when you deal with Daleks, Cybermen, and..." the Doctor paused. "Deathscythe? You're Duo?!"

"Wait," how did you know him?"

"This is astonishing. I always assumed that Duo Maxwell was a woman,"

"Why would you assume that?" the still-unidentified pilot asked. He wondered if it had anything to do with the braid. Duo's features were somewhat androgynous, but they still, at least in Heero's mind, skewed slightly toward male

"Before I go on, can I assume I am speaking to Heero Yuy?"

"Hn..."

"It's Heero alright," the Doctor grinned. "Never thought I'd meet the parents of... oh but I'm giving too much away."

"Parents?" Duo asked, a tone of joy in his voice. "Did you hear that Heero? We're going to have a baby!" There was a hitch to his voice as if he were weeping with joy that all of his dreams were about to come true. Even if he didn't know how, he had the inexplicable feeling that this 'Doctor' was telling the truth.

"I'm overjoyed," Heero remarked, coldly. "I've always wanted to deal with a pregnant version of Duo Maxwell with mood swings, and all. Now do you mind telling me how this blessed event is going to occur, seeing that we are both male?"

"Perhaps we should step into my TARDIS?" the Doctor invited.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Finds a Way

A Gundam Wing/Max Headroom/Doctor Who Crossover

-Chapter Two: An Old Police Box in a New London-

"You want all four of us to fit into that little box?" Duo wondered aloud. "No wonder I get pregnant."

"Baka," Heero scoffed. "Just stay in your Gundam until I give the order."

"Any ideas Doctor?" Clara inquired. "You're usually the one in charge, but these kids..."

"Oh well... I guess if you two aren't keen on seeing the most advanced technology in the universe..." the Doctor fixed his bowtie. "Coming, Clara?"

"Of course, Doctor." Clara pushed her hair back and opened the door of the TARDIS, which the closed again. She wondered why he was giving up so soon.

"Heero," Duo asked his fellow pilot. "How did that door close if she's in there? Wouldn't that girl's being in there block the door?"

"This might be worth investigating after all," Heero decided.

"How did you know?" Clara asked.

The Doctor smiled "Watch."

As the two pilots disembarked from their Gundams, Clara was astonished. They weren't any older than she was. And to be piloting such large craft.

The four entered the TARDIS. After several quiet moments, Duo went back outside. Heero went to follow, but the Doctor put a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be back inside in a minute. He's just walking a circle around the TARDIS. At least one member of all of my teams have done so."

"Teams?" Heero asked.

"I always travel with at least one companion. Usually female, but there had been others."

"You mean men."

"Sometimes," the Doctor agreed. "But I did travel with a robot dog for a while. Good ol' K-9."

"But if he was a robot, why not just remake him?" Heero asked, somewhat sensibly he thought.

"I could no more simply remake K-9 than you could remake Duo," the Doctor explained.

Duo walked in. "You could really help the colonies with these things." he said. "One of the biggest problems is limited space for both housing and business. I grew up on L2 and I remember the shops got bigger and the homes got smaller."

"Economic overbalance," the Doctor knew the phenomenon all too well. "Unfortunately," he pointed out as he worked the controls, "this baby has a few special touches that make her just a little out of your range." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS gave out that sound he loved so much.

"What's going on?" Heero. "Are you kidnapping us?"

"Think of it as being commandeered for an adventure." the Doctor told him. "Think of what you can learn and how you can use that knowledge when you return home."

"Does this adventure have anything to do with the baby I'm going to have?" Duo asked.

"Might."

"An exciting adventure leading to romance and a child." Duo cooed. "Won't that be great?"

"Terrifiic," Heero agreed. "I still don't see how you're going to have a baby."


End file.
